


I Thought Gray Was Supposed to be a Sad Color

by ArkhAngel



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom
Genre: But we love her, Ethan and Gray still go to school, F/M, Grayson gives good hugs, Grayson is a sweetie, Lara is a paranoid bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhAngel/pseuds/ArkhAngel
Summary: Grayson hears Lara (OFC) sniffling in a hallway and checks on her





	I Thought Gray Was Supposed to be a Sad Color

Grayson was walking by one of the little hallways at the end of the day, on his way to meet his brother Ethan when he heard a little sniffling. Grayson texted Ethan and let him know he might be ten minutes late before cautiously peering into the hall. He saw a girl sitting with her back against the wall with her head buried in her knees. He walked closer and kneeled next to her. 

“Hey,”

The girl’s head whipped up and Grayson saw the tear stains and her red nose. “Um, fuck sorry I was just leaving.” She had glasses and wavy brown hair that was dyed red at from the middle down and she was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.

“No wait, I came to check on you.” Grayson said quickly as she stood. One of her eyebrows raised.

“What?” 

“I heard you crying and I came to check on you.” 

“You don’t know me.” She said looking him in the eyes, confusion on her face. 

“Yeah but I don’t like seeing people sad, are you ok?” Grayson gave a little smile. 

“I’m fine I guess, I’ve seen you in the halls, you’re one of the twins everyone talks about aren’t you?” 

Grayson blushed a bit, “Yeah I’m Grayson, my brother is Ethan. What’s your name?”

“Lara,” she said with a smile. “Thank you for checking on me Grayson, it means a lot.” Grayson noticed tears filling her eyes as she said that. 

“You didn’t tell me what happened.” He said with a soft smile. 

“I have a fear of being replaced cause it’s happened and I get really jealous really easily. Well, my best friend got a man over the summer and I’m just worried I’m being replaced again. I don’t have the guts to tell her either, so here I am crying in a hallway.” Tears had begun streaming down her face as she talked. 

“Oh no, can I hug you?” He saw her face break as she nodded 

“Please.” she responded almost silently. 

He reached out and pulled her into his embrace, he was taller than her and her head fit under his chin comfortably. They stayed that way for a minute or so, her clinging onto him and him rubbing comforting circles on her back. She broke away and looked at Grayson gratefully. 

“Thank you Grayson, you don’t know how much I needed that.” She gave him a little smile and he smiled back. 

“I’m happy to help, here…” He took her phone and put in his snapchat and phone number, “If you need a hug or someone to talk to, hit me up.” 

Lara took Grayson’s phone and did the same, “Back atcha.” 

Grayson turned to leave and then turned around, “I hope things get better.” He said 

She smiled, “Thank you, I do too.” 

 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

 

That night, as Grayson went through his snapchat stories, he saw a post that said, “I thought gray was supposed to be a sad color…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was like a vent fanfic?? Idk I wrote it in like fifteen mins cause I'm being sad rn. I also don't know if the ending makes sense but I hope you guys like it <3 Also do you want me to continue with this? Comment if you do!


End file.
